Like a Good Girl
by Romantically Distant
Summary: She was just trying to be a good girl, like how her Aniki told her to be. But she was getting tired of looking for this 'Itachi' that the little boy was crying about. Prequel for Rumor, AU fic.
1. Weasel

**So here is a sort of kinda Prequel to Rumor. It takes place **_**way**_** before the actual story and Sakura's parents' murder. You do not need to read Rumor to read this; it is really just how she and Itachi first met. (And where she got the answers to some of her riddles ;D) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Itachi!" a young boy called out. A girl no older than six was the only one who heard his cries. She went over to the little boy, like she thought a good girl would do. The boy looked frantic and afraid. She knew that feeling well; she was scared when she couldn't find her amazing Aniki either.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked him. Her aspen green eyes looked him up and down.

"Go away!" the small girl frowned at his rude response. She was only trying to be nice. But, she figured he was just too upset to realize she was trying to be helpful. So she changed her approach.

"My name is Sakura," she told him.

"That's a girl's name," the little boy said. Sakura frowned.

"Well I am a girl," she said. Sakura said. Sakura thought it was obvious she was a girl.

"You look like a boy with that hat," he sniffed. Sakura wanted to hit the meanie for calling her a boy, but she realized he wasn't crying anymore. So maybe she will let it slide this time.

"Well its windy today. I don't want my hair all knotty!" Sakura lied.

Sakura was abnormal compared to everyone else in the town, but only a select few knew that little secret of hers. What made her so different was her bright rosy hair color. She was ashamed of it though. Every other kid in her class had pretty brown or blonde hair. _They_ were _normal._ Why couldn't she be like that?

"Oh," the little boy seemed to by her lie. Good, Sakura didn't want anyone else to say mean comments about her hair. It wasn't her fault she had pink hair…was it? She didn't eat too much bubble gum or anything else that would cause it to turn pink.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked him.

"Naruto," the blonde boy sniffled.

Sakura smiled, happy that she had gotten a response that didn't involve tears or something about her appearance to be a boy. But she was still curious as to what had made him cry. "So why were you calling out 'Itachi!'?"

"I can't find him!" Sakura eye's practically bulged when the blonde child looked like he was about to cry again.

"No! Don't cry! I am sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad again!" Sakura frantically tried to prevent the tears. She hated seeing people cry. "How about I help you find him?"

Her offer seemed to stop the flow of tears. "Would you really?" Naruto asked. His voice was lace with suspicion. But the little girl didn't hear it.

"Yes!" she chirped. "I will look over there," she said pointing to the grove of trees. "And you can look over there! If neither of us finds him we will meet back here. If worse comes to worst I will just ask my Aniki to help us locate him, okay? My Aniki is great at find things, it's like he has magic or something!"

"Okay!" And before Sakura could even say something else, Naruto ran off in the direction he was supposed to search. The rosette let out a small sigh and shook her head. She found it weird that only a moment before he was crying his eyes out at the loss of 'Itachi' and now he was all happy. Maybe she wasn't the only abnormal one in town.

Sakura began to walk towards the grove of Cherry Blossom trees. She really wanted to find this 'Itachi' fast. It would be getting dark soon and her daddy would be really mad if she didn't get back to the shop before the moon began to rise.

* * *

><p>Sakura continued to walk around the field of Cherry Blossom trees. She was getting bored of his. But she really wanted to help that young boy too. But this was taking forever! How hard could it be to find him? It seemed like she had been searching for him an eternity! "Itachi-kun!" She called out again. Her aspen colored eyes continued to scan the area before her. She continued to call the name for three more minutes.<p>

"Ita-!" Sakura's scream was cut off when she tripped over a tree root, or rather a person's hit the ground hard because she didn't use her hands to break her fall. Why? Well she tripped over something and her hands went to her head first. She didn't want people to see her weirdness. The hat needed to stay on her head.

"Stop screaming," an obviously male voice said. Looking up from her position sprawled on the floor, her viridian eyes clashed with charcoal ones. The boy in front of her wasn't an adult, but he was definitely older than her.

Sakura let out a huff, standing up as she did. "You're a meanie, mister!" She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

The young teen blinked in surprise. For someone calling out his name, despite how young she might be, calling him a meanie did not seem right. Being the gentleman his mother raised him to be, or out of sheer curiosity as to what her response might be, he apologized to her. She happily accepted it, but her attention didn't stay on him for too long. Her eyes began to stray to the surrounding areas. She called 'Itachi-kun' once more.

"Why are you yelling 'Itachi' repeatedly?" he questioned her.

The young girl's eyes seemed to light up. "Well you see," then she began to ramble on about how she was doing this to help out a person she saw crying. Her Aniki would be really mad if he found out she let someone cry without at least offering to help them. She was helping someone out like a good girl.

She looked at the boy for a moment. He seemed comfortable leaning against one of the pretty trees. She didn't want to disturb him, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to ask him. So she did. "Do you want to help me find him?" she asked.

The young teen did not expect her to say _that._ But her question did assure him that she was definitely not a little sibling of one of his fan girls. He would hate to be to be horrid to a little girl without absolute cause. She looked to be about his brothers' age, and that played into his big brother role.

"I am a stranger to you," he told her. Itachi felt his brotherly instincts take control. If Sasuke or Naruto had asked an unknown person for help he would have scolded them.

"My name is Sakura!" She told him, obviously not deterred by his response. "So now will you help me find him?"

"I am a stranger to you," he repeated once more. Did she not understand this?

"I. am. Sakura." She told him slowly.

Itachi sighed and decided to just help her out anyway. The girl was bound to get into trouble if he didn't help her. "Well, what exactly are you looking for?" he asked her.

She gave him a funny look with her emerald eyes, "Itachi," she said.

"What is Itachi?" he asked her. It was his name, and she obviously didn't know that since she didn't know him.

"I assumed it was his pet weasel and he couldn't think of a better name." She answered. Itachi stared at her. Then he blinked once, twice.

"A weasel?" He asked. A frown was forming on his face. He was not proud that some sly, rodent creature was his namesake but for some reason the little girl thinking _he_ was some rodent was offensive.

"What does this person you are helping look like?" Itachi asked.

"Well," a small frown formed on her lips as she thought of how to describe the small boy. "He has blonde hair that goes like this," her hands stared on top of her head and then immediately pushed away from it; signaling to Itachi that she meant the child must of hand spiky hair. "And he has eyes the color of water, and um…" she frowned once more as she thought of an explanation. "He is shorter than me, but not by much. He has lines on his cheeks that I think he used marker to draw them with."

"Aa," Itachi grunted before he stood up. He knew that description, it was Naruto.

At his full height he towered over the little girl. She was barely a meter tall. And from her lack of 'Stranger Danger' lessons, it was obvious she was not well looked after. Before he began to walk, the little girl grabbed hold of his hand and started to drag him along to help her search.

* * *

><p>"Where are your parents?" He asked her.<p>

"My daddy is talking to a client, he told me to wait for him at the park unless it starts to get dark. Then I need to walk home…I will probably need to walk home though." Sakura told him. Though the young girl seemed to not mind this little fact, Itachi was disturbed by it. What parent would make their child, who was no older than six, walk home alone?

"Why don't we go the other way?" He asked her, deciding to change the topic.

"But we are looking for Itachi," she told him.

"Itachi can find his way back," Itachi told her. It felt weird to talk about himself in third person.

Sakura let out a huff but relented. "Okay," she said before dragging him in the other direction. It took them about eight minutes to walk to where Sakura had first met Itachi's little brother.

When the two were in view Naruto screamed, "Sakura, I couldn't find Ita—Oh there you are Niisan!"

Sakura blinked in confusion. "This isn't Itachi." She told him. Naruto looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"Yes it is," he told her.

"No it is not. Itachi is a weasel." She said.

"No, Itachi is him!" Naruto pointed to his older brother.

"Mister what is your name?" Sakura asked. Itachi found it amusing that she had just now asked him his name, despite the fact that he had told her _he_ was a stranger to her.

"Itachi." He told her. A smirk formed on his lips when he saw her eyes widen.

"Oh," she said. For a moment she was silent, but that was quickly broken.

"So you're a weasel?"

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think of this little one shot. Did you like it, hate it, what? Should I do more of these or no? Also what two answers to her riddle was in this one shot? <strong>


	2. Cute

**Here is another chapter of Like a Good Girl. To be honest I only expect there to be a few more chapters of this. I just wrote this to show that A) Sakura was at one point Innocent. B) How Sakura loved Itachi like her riddles stated. (Which if you didn't notice when that came into the story, it is what the words of the riddle spell out. Well minus Cherry Tree and Wind) Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Naruto or the Characters, merely the plot.**

-xxx-

Sakura was at her new friend's house. She was a little nervous about being there. But Naruto was ecstatic that Sakura was allowed to come over and meet his family. He wanted her to meet all of his awesome people.

The three kids were currently sitting in the living room, waiting on the boys' mother to bring them a batch of cookies she had in the oven. Kaa-chan, as this was the only thing Sakura could address the woman as without being reprimanded for being too formal, was happy to have her two boys have a friend over. They were apparently always playing by themselves and Kaa-chan was worried that they would never have any friends. Though it took a while to convince Kaa-chan that she was indeed a girl, eventually Kaa-chan stopped questioning her gender.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked. The two boys shrugged.

"We could play outside?" Sasuke suggested.

"But it is windy!" Naruto whined.

Sakura nodded her head, agreeing with Naruto. It was really windy outside. "Yeah let's not play outside." She told her new friends.

"Sakura-chan, take off your hat!" Naruto whined.

"I don't want to!" Sakura said.

"But we aren't outside, and it isn't windy in here! You won't mess up your hair!" Naruto said. He remembered why she was wearing the hat the first time she had met him.

"So?" Sakura asked. She still wasn't going to take off her hat.

"It makes you look like a boy." Sasuke, Naruto's brother, told her.

"At least I am a cuter boy than you would be, Sasuke-kun!" She told him.

"Nu-uh!" Sasuke replied. "I am so much cuter than you!" Sasuke growled.

"Please, who would ever think you are cute?" Sakura questioned.

"My mother!" Sasuke whined.

"She has to. She is your _mom_." Sakura said.

"Will you both quit fighting? Obviously I am the cuter one!" Naruto told them.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other for a moment before they busted out laughing.

"You," Sakura giggled, "cute? That's hilarious!"

"Yeah dobe, we all know out of the three of us you would be the least cute!" Sasuke told his adopted brother.

"No way! I am the cutest of us all!" Naruto whined.

"I know how we can solve this!" Sasuke exclaimed.

The other two children looked at him with curiosity. Both asked, "How?"

"We ask Aniki who he thinks is the cutest!" Sasuke said. The other two looked at each other for a moment before deciding that was a good idea.

"Last one to his room is a rotten egg!" Naruto screamed as he ran up the stairs. Sasuke followed him, eager to beat his brother.

"But I haven't been here before!" Sakura cried out. How would she find the weasel's room? With a sigh she trudged up the stairs in attempts to find their judge's room. "This is not fair," she grumbled.

Sakura quickly wandered the long corridors for a few minutes. How could someone have a house this big? Her little legs were growing tired; she didn't want to run in the house like her two friends, but at the same time she didn't want to walk so slow that she _would_ be the last person to Weasel-kun's room.

"Where could it be?" she wondered out loud.

"Where could what be?" The owner of the voice walked out of a room on Sakura's right. Unfortunately because of her slightly faster than normal pace, Sakura ran right into him.

"I really hope you do not make a habit out of doing that," the voice said.

Sakura blinked, and then looked up. "Weasel-kun!" She gave him a large grin.

Itachi couldn't help but smile at the girl who was missing her two front teeth. She was a sweet girl, he knew; even if he had only met her for a second time.

"Where was what?" Itachi asked the girl—Sakura his memory reminded—what she was looking for once more.

"Your room," she told him.

Itachi blinked. The theory that she was one of his fangirl's little sister crossed his mind once again. "Why were you looking for my room?" He asked.

"Well you see we had an argument about which one of us was the cutest. Sasuke said that we should ask you and they ran up to your room. But I didn't know where it was and I don't want to be a rotten egg!" She explained.

Itachi let out a loud chuckle. She was definitely not a fangirl's little sister. She was just too innocent.

"Well, I will take you to my room right now." Itachi told her with a small smirk. He began to walk further down the hall. He heard the sound of footsteps running towards him when suddenly a small hand wrapped around his. He couldn't help how his lips curled into a wider smile.

"Itachi-niisan!" Naruto called out as he and Sakura entered his room.

"Yes Naruto?" He questioned.

"Hey let go of my Aniki's hand Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. Reluctantly Sakura did so. Not because she liked him, no Itachi was a boy. And boys had cooties. She was hesitant to do so because he reminded her of _her_ Aniki. Though her Aniki was way better, Itachi was still a good substitute one.

"Which one of us is cuter: Sasuke, Sakura, who is a rotten egg since she got her last, or me?" Naruto questioned.

"I found Weasel-kun before you two! So I shouldn't be the rotten egg!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. He seemed to think about that for a moment before nodding his head.

"Alright, Sasuke is the rotten egg!" At this, Naruto received an "Okay!" from Sakura, and a "Hey!" from Sasuke.

"Now which one of us is cuter, Itachi-niisan?" Naruto focused his attention on his older brother once more.

"Sakura." Itachi said without any hesitantion.

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed.

Sakura just grinned at her two friends, merely saying: "I told you so!"

-xxx-

**I am going to write a one shot for Rumor which will be the Epilogue to the series. It will be titled: Working It Out. So keep on the lookout for it! :D**


	3. Birthday

**Today is Sakura's birthday, so I figured it would be a good day to post the chapter.**

**This is a repost because I uploaded the wrong one. Thanks to Uchiha Miyo and XxBirdxOfxHermesxX for pointing that out!**

**Nov 2012: Thanks to Sesshomaru-sama's lover to pointing something out to me that was a really big contradiction into this story. Well not a contradiction, but a major plot loop. It's fixed! :D [However only the first paragraph is]**

* * *

><p>Like a Good Girl<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi could see the silhouette of a child on the swing set. If it was not for the familiar faded, brown hat that caught his eye, he would have not paid any attention to it. It had to be Sakura though, because she was the only one he knew—that small—that would wear a faded brown hat.<p>

The teenager strolled up to the swing set. When Naruto and Sasuke had told him that Sakura refused to play with them that day, it piqued his curiosity. Since the first day Sakura was over, she had been over every day since. Usually the three kids would play outside or in the younger boys' room. So even if he was home, he barely saw the little girl. But his brothers cared for her, which put her under his protection; and that made him walk over to see if she was alright.

"Sakura are you okay?" he asked once he could clearly make out her features and not just her favorite faded hat.

"I'm fine," she sniffed. Itachi frowned; he knew she was not fine. Faded lines were streaked down her cheeks, she had been crying.

"Sakura, don't lie to me."

"I'm fine, Weasel-kun."

"Sakura," his voice held the same cautionary tone it did when Naruto did something he shouldn't have.

"My family forgot," was his only reply. The rosette kept her gaze focused on the ground as she swung.

"What did they forget?" This interested Itachi. He had already figured her family couldn't be that great, despite what she always assures his mother. What kind of father would tell a child to walk back to her house when it was getting dark?

Sakura mumbled something incoherent.

"Don't mumble," he chastised again.

"My birthday,"

"All of them?" This caused her emerald eyes to look up at him.

"Daddy and Momma did. Aniki was over at a friend's; he won't be back till tomorrow. But I'm sure he will tell me happy birthday! He would never forget something like this. And maybe Momma and Daddy will tell me before I go to bed?" The young girl's faith in her family was surprising to Itachi. If he was in her situation he would have never given them the benefit of the doubt. Though her sudden change in mood was a little disturbing to him; instantly switched from upset to cheerful could not be healthy.

"Did you tell Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura shook her head in the negative.

"Why didn't you?"

Sakura shrugged. "I forgot."

"Ah," Itachi said. He figured Sakura wanted to spend time with her family on her birthday, which wasn't abnormal; and that would explain why she didn't want to be with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked. He would have assumed that she would have gone to see his brothers since she wasn't busy.

"They forgot," Sakura replied. Her emerald eyes stared back at him, like her response was the obvious answer.

"That doesn't explain why _you_ are at the park, Sakura." Itachi tried to explain.

"_They forgot_." Sakura stated. Her lips pursed together in a small frown, directed at him.

"Did they forget you here?" Itachi wanted to doubt that. No good parent would forget their daughter at the park. But the teenager remembered that her parents couldn't be good to start with based on his knowledge of them.

Sakura shook her head. "No, they forgot my birthday. So I am here."

Itachi sighed and decided to drop the subject. From his previous experience with Sakura, once she had an answer in her mind no one could change it. Her answer was the only that [to her] should have made sense.

"Weasel-kun, why do you think so much?" Sakura asked him after a moment of silence. She could not stand to be quiet for so long…maybe it was a grownup thing?

"I need to." He replied.

"But then you'll just over ana…analycic!" Sakura said, repeating a word she heard her brother use occasionally.

"Analyze, Sakura." The small girl puffed out her cheeks at his correction. She knew it would be helpful later on but couldn't he be happy that she had used the word the right way? "And I do not over analyze things."

"Yes you do," She gave him a toothy grin. "Remember to take a break, Weasel-kun! You are human after all. And if you can remember that then you can remember birthdays."

Itachi looked at the seven year old. Later on in her life she would either be very smart or very stupid. He wasn't sure which one yet; sure she was bright and appeared to be very in tune to others problems and emotions, but what would she do with that later on? Would she still have that ability? Or was that something that faded with the innocence lost during aging?

"Remember to tell others your birthday." Itachi shot back.

"Promise me?" The rosette had ignored his remark. She would not let him bypass her question.

"Maybe," He said softly. He couldn't say no to her, but he couldn't promise something he knows he wouldn't do.

"Aniki says that too much thinking will cause a premagure death." Sakura stated with the confidence only a child could have.

"Premature, Sakura."

"I tried!" She whined.

Itachi smirked. "Sakura?"

"Yes Weasel-kun?"

"Happy birthday," A squeal came from the young girl. In a flash she had leaped from the swing and into his chest. For Sakura, Itachi telling her 'Happy Birthday' was the best birthday present, well at least until her Aniki got her something.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is the final chapter. Tell me what you think.<strong>


	4. Of Corrections and Card Games

**Woo-hoo first chapter I can get out with everything going on! So if you didn't bother to read the author note, I will warn you again: I do not know when I can really update Not Quite Right or this in terms of consistency. Recently my health has not been that great and I have my fingers crossed that we can find out what's wrong.**

**This chapter is dedicated to FallenCrimsonStar who kindly sent me a PM to wish me well. Thanks a ton!**

**Nov 25 AN: Thanks to ke-ke-999 for pointing out something wrong with paragraph 2. its fixed :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Of Correction and Card Games<p>

* * *

><p>"Sakura, dear," Kaa-chan called from the kitchen. Sakura glanced up from her hand of cards to stare into the kitchen.<p>

"Yes, Kaa-chan?" The small girl received a glare from Sasuke. Recently he had become very territorially of his family. He did not like to share them with her. The girl stuck her tongue out at the raven haired child. She didn't need to steal his family, hers was much better. And her Aniki actually liked to play games with her!

"Why do you insist on keeping that uglyhat on?" Mikoto questioned. The Uchiha Matriarch received a long, drawn out sigh. Sakura had been waiting for this question, as Kaa-chan usually asked her this once a visit. The Uchiha Matriarch did not see why Sakura didn't at least accept her offer of buying her a new hat…or just not wearing one altogether. Mikoto bet Sakura had beautiful hair.

"My hat is not ugly," Sakura huffed, receiving a snort from Sasuke and "Liar" from Naruto, "It is not!" Sakura hissed. "And I like my hat." Arguing this point so often, Sakura sometime forgot that she, too, hated the faded brown hat.

She only ever wore it for one reason. Sakura Haruno hated her pink hair. Who could love pink hair? And she had still yet to figure out why she had that hair color! Her Aniki said it was jeans, but Sakura didn't see how pants affected her hair color, weren't they normally blue? Eventually her beloved Aniki had bought her this hat to wear in public. He claimed that her having a hat made it easier for her to soci-size or what not.

Mikoto made another attempt to persuade the girl into either taking off the hat permanently or allow her to buy a new one. And after a few minutes, the conversation grew tiresome and Sakura turned her attention back to the card game, ignoring the woman in the kitchen completely. "Got a six?" She asked Sasuke.

He shook his head before turning to Naruto, "an eight?" Grumbling, the blonde passed him a card. How could Sasuke be so good at this? Sakura had yet to receive a card from either of the two boys; she always had to 'go fish'.

"Hey, follow pro-tie-call!" Sakura pouted but still drew a card from the stack.

"Protocol, Sakura." A shadow loomed over the three children.

"Whatever, Weasel-kun," Sakura waved his correction off.

Itachi simply smirked before he patted her head. This received a larger reaction from her. The girl jumped up, clutching her head and screaming "Hey! Hey! Watch the hat, mister!"

"Geez, Sakura-chan I'm gonna start to think you don't want us to see your hair!" Naruto laughed jokingly.

Sakura just shot the blonde a glare, refusing to respond to—his true—remark. After a few minutes, she turned her attention back to Itachi. "Ne, Weasel-kun, since you are no longer hiding," her question was interrupted by Sasuke hollering "Aniki does _not_ hide!"

"—can you tell Sasuke-kun to play properly?" Sakura asked, adding a little pout.

"Aniki would not help _you_ Sakura." Sasuke said, returning once more to glaring at her.

"Listen here, Sasu-_chan_, I am not trying to take your family. I have my own. And my Aniki is better!" Sakura growled, finally having enough of Sasuke's attitude. She didn't do anything! Not that he would know of anyway. There was no way Naruto would tell Sasuke about them breaking his precious dol-"action figure_". _That's not what partners in crime do!

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" Sakura said. She plopped onto the floor with a grumble, collecting her cards into her hand.

"What makes you think your Aniki," Naruto's voice grew two pitches higher for emphasis "is better than Itachi-niisan?"

"Mine cooks me whatever I want!" Maybe the rosette lied just a bit right there. He only ever made her dangos; he couldn't really make her anything else…not that that mattered.

"Anything?" Sakura could see Naruto's ears perk up at that "even ramen?"

Sakura nodded, despite knowing how wrong lying was. She would just pay the Truth Elf a quarter later to make up for it…or maybe a few quarters depending on whether she lied again or not. The rosette turned her attention back to Itachi, "So weasel-kun want to play?"

"Don't Aniki; she only wants you to play because she is losing!"

"Sasuke, you don't want Weasel-kun to play because then it would be _you_ losing." Sakura said, sticking her tongue out at him once again.

Itachi let out a soft chuckle. These three were always so competitive with each other. Sasuke probably more so than the other two; however despite how wrong it might be, Itachi usually sided with Sakura in the end. He never asked for two little brothers after all. Of course he loved his brothers, but he always did want a little sister; and the little sisters were much more likely to follow a big brother's advice.

"Sakura-chan is a guest here, Sasuke. Be nice," Itachi chastised. Itachi rolled his eyes however when he saw Sakura stick her tongue out at Sasuke once again. The teen sat down next to her and flicked her forehead. "Ow! What's that for?" Sakura pouted.

"You be nice too, Sakura-chan." This earned a huff from her.

"But you will play, right Weasel-kun?" Sakura squealed when she received a nod from him. The group of children returned their attention back to the game, with Sakura—and now Sasuke—losing.

"Ugh, you Uchihas are the worst to comfeet against!" Sakura fell on her back letting out a groan of frustration.

"Compete, Sakura." Itachi corrected, receiving another groan from the small girl.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I must say I am glad I brought this story back into In-Progress. I have so much fun writing these chapters, especially with Sakura being so naive and innocent.<strong>

**Tell me what you think in the review!  
><strong>

**-Kori.  
><strong>


	5. A Cold Christmas and Pancakes

**Here's an update! This chapter took a (sort-of) serious turn. But it was still fun to write. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Cold Christmas and Pancakes<p>

* * *

><p>The Uchiha family generally received unexpected visitors during the holidays; however they were not expecting a sniffling Sakura outside their door out in the snow on Christmas. The small girl was rubbing her eyes, obviously attempting to wipe away her tears in nothing but a long sleeved dress.<p>

"Sakura!" Mikoto immediately enveloped the child into her arms. "My word, you're so cold! Come inside, dear." Sakura continued to sniffle as Uchiha Mikoto took the girl into her home.

"Itachi-chan, go pour Sakura-chan some hot cocoa," Mikoto said placing the child on their couch. The Uchiha matriarch gave the six year old a once over, checking to see if there were any injuries. Aside from a rosy nose and tear-stricken cheeks, nothing seemed wrong. Mikoto could not help but breathe out a sigh of relief. Still concerned as to what caused the girl to appear on their door step, Mikoto glanced at her husband; she knew Fugaku shared her concern, even if he did not appear to show it.

"Why's your nose red, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "Are you now a reindeer?" This pulled out a giggle from the small girl and a "Baka!" from Sasuke. But before Sakura could actually respond, a cup of hot cocoa appeared in front of her face. This helped further brighten the previously tearful child. "Thank you Weasel-kun!"

"Sakura-chan, why were you outside our door?" Fugaku asked, getting straight to the point. The small girl gave no response aside from slumped shoulders and turning her focus solely on her cup of cocoa.

"Sakura-chan?" Mikoto tried once more, "What happened, dearie?"

After a few moments, Sakura finally responded. "I was a bad girl." Following this statement were more tears. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to still, unsure of how to handle a crying girl. Fugaku took a step back, never one to deal with upset children. Mikoto stood frozen, staring at the crying girl. Sakura had never been much of a crier, even when the young girl fell out of the tree the previous week. But her motherly instinct seemed to kick in soon enough, and Mikoto took a step forward only to still when she saw Itachi. Her eldest son seemed to respond faster than any of them, for Sakura was already placed in his lap as he tried to comfort her.

Mikoto could not help the smile that appeared on her face, seeing Itachi showing some inkling of emotion warmed her heart. The Uchiha matriarch took another step forward, gently prying the cup of cocoa away from Sakura. Immediately, Sakura seemed to turn into Itachi's chest in an attempt to hide her tears. Itachi's reaction responded instantly, his hand rubbing her back in a circular motion and a soft "Don't cry".

Once Sakura seemed a little calmer, Mikoto decided to continue the line of questioning. "Sakura, dear, why do you say you were a bad girl?" The Uchiha matriarch really could not see how Sakura would appear to be a _bad_ girl. Sure the six year old female liked to rile up the Naruto and Sasuke with her teasing and pretty clumsy but overall Sakura behaved very well.

"I spilt tea on a client of daddy's." Sakura sniffled. The Uchihas were grateful her tears were no longer present.

"That all, dear? I'm sure your parents know it was just an accident." Mikoto cooed. It relaxed her, knowing that the reason for the girl's tears were most likely just a child's fright of their parents' nonexistent anger. "How about Itachi and I take you back home?"

"NO!" Her loud, quick claim drew a response out of all of them. Mikoto and Fugaku immediately turned to one another, having a silent conversation. Sasuke and Naruto stared in awe at the girl brave enough to say 'no' to their kaa-san. Itachi just continued to gently pat her back, glancing between the child in his lap and his parents. Itachi, curious why Sakura did not want to return to her home and when his parents seemed to be in an intense—yet silent—conversation, took it upon himself to ask the question.

"Why do you not want to go home?"

Sakura sniffled once more. "It's not that I don't wanna, Otou-san said I am not allowed to. They," Here Sakura began to hiccup as her sobs returned, "they probably hate me!" Sakura cried. Itachi curled his arm around the girl protectively, gently rubbing her back once more.

The loveable, doe eyed girl's response drew a hiss out of Mikoto. She could not fathom what kind of father would throw out his six year old child or what mother would allow such a man to do that to her child. "Naruto, Sasuke, it's time for bed." It took all of the woman's will power to not let her anger seep out.

"But kaa-chan—,"

"No discussion, Naruto. Bed, _now._" The Uchiha Matriarch's tone brooked no reply and her two youngest slowly shuffled their way to their room. Sakura, hearing the mother's tone, flinched before muttering an apology.

"Sakura, you have no need to apologize." Fugaku stated.

"But I made kaa-chan mad," The young girl's head was bowed, allowing her to hide behind her worn out hat. Her sobs had seemed to stop, but the hiccups were still present.

Mikoto let out a sigh. The Uchiha matriarch took a few deep breathes before turning her attention to Sakura. "You did nothing wrong sweetheart. Now how about Itachi-chan puts in a movie for you in the guest bedroom? Does that sound nice?" Itachi carried Sakura to the guest bedroom once he received a small nod.

Fugaku took a glance at his wife once they were alone. Ire still consumed his normally placid wife. "Mikoto—,"

"Fugaku how could they do that to a child? What kind of parents are they? They had no right! She's just a child! Oh how the poor girl must have felt," Mikoto rambled, venting her frustration to her husband.

"You always take something like this personally," Fugaku muttered. Sakura was not their child; they could only play such a limited role in the girl's life.

"Of course I take it personally! Any mother _should_, Fugaku!"

"Look, Sakura was smart enough to come here once she left her home. She is safe within the walls of our home. Be happy about that. By tomorrow morning, things will be better. Now, how about we get some sleep?" The patriarch received a grumble from his wife before she headed towards their bedroom.

With a sigh, Fugaku followed.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you could cook, Weasel-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as he got out a pan, the tears of last night long forgotten.<p>

Itachi glanced over his shoulder at the young girl. The sun had barely risen, and Sakura appeared wide awake. His own parents were not up yet. Even he would not be up had it not been for pink haired sprite jumping on his bed earlier, childishly asking (demanding) Itachi to fix her some breakfast.

"Are you going to take me home after I eat?"

"If you want to then I have no objections on taking you, Sakura." Itachi knew he just lied to the girl. Itachi did not like the idea of returning her to a home that would willingly kick her out the night of Christmas and in the snow.

"Okay, I'm sure Aniki will miss me if I am not home when he gets back." Sakura said. "And maybe if I behave really well, Otou-san and Okaa-san won't be so mad at me anymore?"

"Waffles or pancakes?" Itachi asked coldly, abruptly changed the subject.

"Dangos, please!" Sakura chirped completely unaware of Itachi's rather cold tone. She was clearly in a much better mood than last night. Her mood swings perplexed Itachi, he never knew someone to forgive as easily as Sakura did. If he did not know better, Itachi would have assumed he imagined it. But the older Uchiha knew it happened. He saw Sakura cry and claim her parents probably hated her.

"That is a desert, Sakura." Itachi found himself slipping into the role of a chastising older brother quite easily.

The raven haired boy heard clothes shuffling and a slight thud on the floor, signaling Sakura getting off of the barstool. Within a minute, the little girl stood next to him, her voice sounding into a questioning, "So?"

"You cannot have desert for breakfast."

"Why not?" She whined.

"No Sakura. Now, pancakes or waffles?" Itachi repeated.

"Dangos." Sakura repeated once more. Her lips pursed and a small, barely visible crease between her brows.

"Once again, no Sakura," Itachi said, before asking her once more to pick between the two options.

"Dan—" Itachi cut of her response with another 'no'. The raven haired boy pinched the bridge of his nose; he really did hate to repeat himself.

"How about we make a deal, Weasel-kun?" Sakura suggested. Itachi shot her a curious look and decided to humor the girl.

"Take your hat off and you can have Dangos for breakfast." Itachi stated. He glanced at the young girl, waiting for her response.

Sakura immediately clamped her hands onto her hat, protectively before exclaiming "What? No way, Weasel-kun!"

Itachi smirked, not surprised by her response. "Alright then, pancakes or waffles?"

Sakura grumbled something inaudible. This caused Itachi to chide her once more.

"Pancake please, Weasel-kun." Sakura repeated, this time louder. "Can I watch you cook it?" Itachi could not tell the big aspen doe-like eyes no. So, Itachi gentle picked her up and sat her down on the countertop. "Do not touch anything, Sakura. You'll get burned."

Sakura watched Itachi mix the batter in silent fascination. She opened her mouth when a thought struck her, "Ne, Weasel-kun could you add some chocolate chips and blub-blubberries to the pancake?"

"Blueberries Sakura." Itachi corrected, smirking. It had become a habit of his to correct the young girl. "But yes, I can add those I suppose." Itachi sauntered toward the fridge. He grabbed the blueberries and his mother's stash of chocolate chips. Closing the fridge with his foot, Itachi returned to the pancake batter and began to mix in the blueberries and chocolate chips. The combination seemed a little odd, but Itachi reckoned it would not hurt to indulge the girl just a little.

"Leave my phasing alone, weasel-kun!" Sakura pouted.

"That is your pronunciation, not phrasing Sakura." Itachi pointed out, knowing it will irk the child even more. The Uchiha flipped the pancake over as he waited for Sakura's predictable grumbling response.

"Ugh!" Sakura groaned. "You better hope your pancakes are good mister!" Sakura huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Did someone say pancakes?" Naruto's voice sounded from the door way. Sakura glanced over and noticed both her friends up. Naruto, rubbing his left eye, and Sasuke yawning.

"Yes, but they are _mine_." Sakura said.

"Nu-uh! _Our_ Aniki is making them, so they should be ours!" Sasuke shot back. He received a glare from Sakura.

"I asked for them! If you want some, ask for your own!" Sakura grumbled, promptly removing her gaze from her friends and returning it to the older boy.

"Are they almost done, Weasel-kun?" Itachi nodded before plating the pancakes. He then set the plate on the bar. Sakura immediately jumped off the counter without Itachi's help, eager to eat.

The little girl watched in awe as the older boy cut up her pancakes into small pieces. Her Aniki didn't do that. Why didn't he do that?

"Aniki," Sasuke whined. "We want pancakes too!"

"I want ramen," Naruto muttered.

"Naruto," Itachi warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Ramen is not a breakfast." The blonde replied with a wave of his hand. This was an old, worn out conversation for the brothers.

"Aniki," Sasuke called out again.

"Yes, Sasuke I will make you pancakes."

"But I want those that you just made." Naruto backed up Sasuke with an affirmative nod.

"Too bad, they're mine!" Sakura said. To prove her point, the six year old proceeded to eat from the plate. This received a loud cry from both Sasuke and Naruto.

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose once more; this will be a very long morning.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is probably the longest chapter of Like a Good Girl, so far. But I think it was somewhat interesting. It was to write it anyway. Also I am toying with the idea of writing a few (maybe just one) one shot sequels for Rumor; just to toy with their budding relationship. <strong>

**Tell me what you think of this update in a review.**

**-Kori.**


	6. Of Beauty Day and Apologies

**Here is the update of Like a Good Girl! I intended to have this posted on Valentine's Day but between some things happening in my personal life, it was really hard to find time to update (which I only recently got this afternoon). However I hope you like this chapter.**

**Also quite a few people have asked who Sakura's Aniki is. Well her brother is revealed in my story Rumor. But I really would prefer to just leave him as 'Aniki' in this prequel because to me, it better explains her innocence as Sakura places her sole trust in an unidentified character who could potentially destroy the happy world she imagines.**

* * *

><p>Of Beauty Day and Apologies<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi stood there, staring at the little girl his family has come to adore <em>chastising <em>him. Of all the things he expected today, he did not anticipate this. Sakura had never ceased to surprise him. He pinched the bridge of his noise. All he was supposed to do was retrieve the flowers his father ordered and bring them home. Running into Sakura and getting trapped by a fan girl was not in the plan. Although, one of those was not irritating; getting reprimanded by a six-year old certainly was. "Sakura, stop."

"Apologize then!" Sakura huffed, crossing her thin arms with added emphasis. "You were really dispeckable!" Her bright jade eyes remained narrowed. Itachi couldn't help but let a chuckle slip out; the little girl seemed so positive that it would intimidate him.

"Despicable," Itachi corrected. "And she should apologize to you." Only Sakura could not understand the situation. Only the sweet, little six-year old would have such innocent trust in strangers, especially those who were mean to her just moments before.

"You called her a bad name!" Sakura hollered. How could he not be sorry for that? Her aniki always was! He never said no to gifts of care. Did weasel-kun not understand how important they were? If he didn't then how would he know someone loved him? '_It was like mainatory to give chocolates to those you cared about!_' Sakura thought.

"Sakura," Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you remember she called you a worse name." Sakura's nose scrunched at this. But Itachi was not prepared for what she said next.

"You're supoised to be a gentleman!" Sakura turned her head to the left, letting a frown mar her little face. Her emerald orbs landed on the older girl walking away, taking a few glances back every now and then. Sakura could not deny that she felt bad for the girl; the six-year old always felt bad when other people were hurt.

"Supposed," Itachi's correction fell on deaf ears. Sakura had decided to leave the Uchiha standing alone in the middle of the street. Instead the little child was holding onto her hat with one hand, and digging something out of her bag with the other.

"Miss, wait up!" Her voice carried down the street, turning a few heads. Once Sakura finally arrived at the halted teen, she pulled something out of her bag. Running and getting something out was really hard, the youth was just happy she did not trip.

"Please ignore Weasel-kun's meanness." Sakura then shoved the heart-shaped box of chocolates in front of her. "I don't know why he did it but no one should be sad today!"

The older female stared at the little girl in shock. Where there really such sweet kids in this world, still? The brunette teen knew she did not deserve the kindness presented at her. She had called the girl a horrid name because the object of her attention was only focusing on her. Love made people do things they would never normally do…like insult a child. And when Uchiha Itachi coldly called her that very same name, the brunette knew she deserved it. That was why she chose to walk away.

Yet the girl defended her. Despite her insult, her trying to steal Itachi's affection, her knowing she was in the wrong. This thin little girl, who could probably use the chocolate far more than the one she was giving it to, seemed to naïve for this town; too trusting for her own good.

"And why should no one be sad today?" The brunette asked, kneeling down to be at eye level with the compassionate girl. She gently took the box of chocolate.

"Because its beauty day, and no one is pretty when they are sad!" Sakura chirped.

The brunette tilted her head in confusion, glancing past the girl only for a moment. She was surprised to see her crush standing right behind the little girl. She gulped nervously, "Don't you mean Valentine's day?"

This received a scrunched nose from Sakura. "No. Valentine's day is a manfeast attempt of businesses to play with people's emotions." To the older children, it sounded like Sakura was reciting her response out of a book.

"Manifest, Sakura." Itachi corrected, receiving another glare from the girl.

"Quit correcting me and apologize to…" Sakura trailed off before her face went red. How could she forget to ask the lady's name? "Um, miss, what's your name?"

The brunette smiled. "I'm Hana," she looked at Itachi only to meet his glare. So, she turned her attention back on to the girl named Sakura, asking "where did you hear that version of Valentine's day?"

"Oh! Your name is pretty!" Sakura said with a smile. The small girl blinked, did no one else agree with that? It made sense to her…but never-the-less Sakura replied. "My Aniki told me that when I asked why he never gave out cards like I did at school."

"So you came up with beauty day?" Itachi asked. He really should not be surprised. Sakura was far from the typical girl. She liked to play outdoors, even in the mud, with Sasuke and Naruto; she had a big heart and would allow anyone to walk over her if it pleased them. The girl was too nice for her own good.

"Well yeah," Sakura replied. "When you compliment someone they are happier. Happier people are really pretty, like 'kaa-san. She always smiles, and it makes her really pretty!" Itachi smirked. He was sure his mother would love to know that Sakura thought she was pretty.

"And no one ever believes they are pretty unless someone tells them. People always like when I tell them that they are pretty…I think hearing it from someone you don't know makes it more believable. What would they get for lying about that?" Sakura continued. "Beauty day is a much better holiday name and I think it makes more people happy. You can be alone on Beauty day; but for some reason being alone on Valentine's Day is a big no-no."

The next thing Sakura knew, she was being engulfed by the pretty Hana. "Eh! No, don't cry!" Sakura wailed, startled by the crying brunette teen. She never got this reaction out of strangers she complimented! "You don't cry when people compliment you! It's not something that is sad!"

"You are too sweet!" Hana sobbed. The girl had never heard anyone—even her own family—say such benevolent words to her or anyone else. And yet this girl, who could be no older than her own little brother Kiba, seemed to know more about the world than those decades her senior.

Sakura awkwardly patted the older girl's back. Bring a girl to tears is never a good thing, and the girl did feel bad for it; but what could she do besides do what her Aniki always did for her?

Itachi on the other hand watched in some surprise. Sakura was being her usual, kind self. However he was not expecting his fan girl to break down in tears at Sakura's thoughtfulness.

"Sakura, I think it's time for me to take you home," Itachi said. Hana pulled away from Sakura, but the little girl refused to leave her side. Her aspen eyes looked at Itachi expectantly. When she got no reaction, she coughed and looked in Hana's direction.

With a sigh, Itachi apologized to Hana. She had shown character in her interaction with Sakura; maybe she deserved some form of forgiveness. Hana was startled when he actually obliged with the little girl's request, but accepted it nonetheless.

Once all that was done, Sakura agreed to let Itachi take her home. She grabbed onto his hand, swinging it as she walked.

"Weasel-kun?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"That was very nice of you to apologize to her," Sakura said smiling up at him. "However you were still a jerk, so I won't give you your dangos today."

* * *

><p><strong>First and foremost, I would like to say thanks to all of those who have reviewed this story. 40+ reviews for just 5 chapters is phenomenal! <strong>

**So I thought Sakura was extremely sweet in this chapter. Tell me what you think of it in a review!**


	7. Sad Day and Late Birthday Gift

**So here is a chapter of Like a Good Girl! With such a limited time frame to work on this story (based on its Sequel Rumor) there really will not be much more chapters. However I will probably put in a few more Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto scenes in to show you all how their friendship developed before the start of Rumor. Either way, I have loved writing this story. I must admit, taking it off 'Completed' was probably one of the best things I have done so far—personal opinion anyway. I hope you all enjoy the story now!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

* * *

><p>Sad Day and a Late Birthday Present<p>

* * *

><p>"Itachi-onii, we need to go! We need to go!" Naruto whined, tugging on his older brother's arm; his raven haired brother nodding in agreement. Itachi gave his two siblings an amused look. The younger boys seemed to be a lot more demanding lately than normal. <em>'Okaa-san must be spoiling them again,'<em> Itachi mused. His father had set up stricter rules towards his wife's childrearing. Evidently she had been "too soft" on them.

"Why do you need to go?" Itachi decided to humor his siblings.

"Sakura-chan's birthday is soon! We need to get her a gift! We need to, Itachi-onii!" At this declaration, Itachi stilled. Had it really been a year since the bubbly, trusting child entered into their family? It must be if her birthday is so close. The raven-haired teen checked his memory—sure enough it had been almost a year.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" Itachi questioned. The younger boys' response however was less than satisfactory. The teen only received wide eyes and a lot of 'ums'. This caused Itachi to let out a long sigh. These boys were supposed to be her best friends; surely they would know something she might want?

"What does she like?" Itachi asked.

"Girl stuff," both boys responded instantly. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose to prevent a frustrated groan. This was obviously not going to be ease. After a few minutes of prodding, Sasuke finally gave a decent suggestion.

"She hates her hat."

"Itachi-onii asked what she _liked_," Naruto responded, sticking his tongue out for an added effect. Sasuke flushed a pale red before glaring at his blonde brother. "Exactly! We can get her a new one!"

"How'd ya know she even hates her hat anyway?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke did not answer; it was really just a guess of his. Itachi shot Naruto a small glare; their mother had enforced a strict "no gargled slang pronunciation in conversation" for all of her children. The raven teen's small show of intimidation earned him a gulped apology from Naruto.

With the blonde's apology, Itachi stirred the conversation back to Sakura and her birthday gift. "So you want to get Sakura a hat, Sasuke?" He received a meek nod from his blood brother. "Do you have any objection Naruto? Or a better idea?" He glanced at Naruto and when the blonde opened his mouth Itachi decided to add: "Not ramen." To this, Naruto let out a whine before preceding no respond with a 'no'.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto impatiently waited at their friend's door; the rest of their family was busy doing something else, so it was just the two small boys to deliver the gift. However no one was answering the door.<p>

Where could she be? They were her only friends…weren't they? They had to be, Sakura only hung out with them! So where else could she possibly be? Maybe she was mad at them? The two boys did not give Sakura her present on her real birthday, but she would forgive them right? They were just trying to find the right hat to give her!

Naruto knocked, loudly, on the door once more. "Sakura-chan!" He hollered, earning a smack from Sasuke and a brief 'quieter!' But Naruto's loud yell seemed to stir some response from within the house. Yet no one answered the door.

"Come on, we know you're in there!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke on the other hand seemed to go for the gentler response. "Sakura, are you in there?" There was a faint rustling sound inside the house. "Come on, Sakura. Just let us in? We have your birthday gift…sorry it's late!"

No response came from the house, so the two boys did what they always did when locked out: begun slamming against the door. It received a response, but not one that they were expecting to hear from their best friend.

"GO AWAY!" The voice sounded as if it was from someone who had been crying. This made the two boys still. Who would dare make their Sakura cry?

"Sakura-chan! It's just us, Naruto and Sasuke; come on, please open up?" Naruto begged, beating his fist against the door. It felt like forever for the two worried boys, but finally the door opened. And in a blur, they were in and the front door was slammed shut once more.

However what they saw was not what they expected. From how Sakura often talked about her home life, she lived in a very neat, strict, and average home. Yet the sight before them was worse than their own bedrooms! And their kaa-chan thought their rooms were dirty?

But what shocked them more was the pale, shaking girl standing before them. She had pink hair! Was this really their Sakura? If so, shouldn't she have told them how she turned her hair a different color? It would have been an awesome secret for when they played Ninja with the neighborhood kids. It had to be her though, the lass before them had the same eye color as their best friend! The two boys' eyes narrowed, Sakura was not supposed to keep secrets from them, especially not cool ones.

Naruto and Sasuke's gaze softened after a few seconds. How could they be angry at this girl, their best friend, who was obviously scared? They would not be very gentlemany (or whatever Okaa-san tells them to behave like) if they acted like jerks to her now all because of one tiny—cool—secret that she might have.

Sasuke initiated the first steps. He walked over to her, looked into her eyes and asked her the simple question: "Are you okay?" And that was all it took for the dam to break. Their once strong, vibrant, and confident friend threw herself into Sasuke's arms and bawled. This act alone made the blonde and the raven haired youth to stiffen. Sakura practically never cried. She was the only girl who _didn't_ cry, it was why they let her hangout with them!

"What happened, Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned.

Only sobs were heard out of the small female. She had no clue how to explain to them what happened, not without potentially ruining their friendship. The aspen eyed girl just could not handle having another loved on ripped away from her, so she did the only thing she knew in a time like this. Sakura cried and kept her mouth shut.

The two boys began to awkwardly pat her back, not sure what to do. Their mother would read them a story when they were upset, but neither could read very well. And they couldn't go get their brother…not that they knew where he was anyway.

"We have your birthday gift; do you want to open it?" Naruto asked, hoping the gift might stop the flow of tears. The blonde grinned when he received a nod and a sniffle. Sniffles meant the crying stopped…normally anyway! The blue eyed boy began to pat his pockets before becoming nervous.

"Eh?!, Sasuke I can't find the gift! You got it?"

Sasuke shot his brother a glare. "Are you implying that you _lost_ it?" It was really hard not to yell at his dumb brother, but Sasuke tried…for Sakura's sake. He didn't want his yelling to scare her even more.

"Um…well no?"

"Then who lost it?"

"You did Sasuke!" This prompted a 'nu-uh, uh-uh' type of argument between the two. The doe eyed girl pursed her lips in a frown. They shouldn't be fighting with each other. Family is important.

But Sakura knew that once her best friends got going, you could only let them finish on their own. So the rosette decided to survey her damaged home. It was definitely a painful experience, but maybe it would provide clothsure or whatever her Aniki use to tell her about it.

Then she noticed a pretty box. It was like when she played the game with her Aniki: "And one of these things doesn't belong, which is it?" That box with pretty green wrapping and white bow, lying the only standing end-table, just did not fit in with her dirty home.

So Sakura tried to get the attention of her two friends by tugging on their sleeve. Needless to say, it did not quit work so well. She tried again, only to be ignored once more. Finally, frustrated, the rosette hollered "GUYS!"

This received a shocked response from her best friends and a "YOU SPOKE!" from Naruto. Before they could say another word, she pointed in the direction of the box. "Is that it?"

Naruto gave her an excited nod before pushing her towards it. Once the three of them were surrounding the box, Naruto told her to open it. "Come on, open it open it!"

And Sakura obliged, tearing off the pretty wrapping as gently as possible. Kaa-san did a pretty job at wrapping it…it must have been her. Boys can never wrap prettily. Her emerald eyes widened as she stared at the pretty white beanie hat. "You got me a hat?"

"Well Sasuke said you hate your hat, which I don't know why he would think that. You always wear it, so you must like it right? But we got you a hat anyway." Naruto explained.

"Thank you," was all Sakura could whisper.

"Um, Sakura-chan, why do you always wear a hat?" Naruto questioned. "Is it so you don't have to tell us about how you turned your hair pink?" His cerulean eyes narrowed in on her.

"Eh?!" Sakura looked at her friend before crying out "No! Aniki said my hair color is due to pants, not because I ate bubblegum or anything else pink!"

"So that's your real hair?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded in the affirmative.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright tell me what you all think of this chapter? Why do you guys think Sakura was upset? [Those that read Rumor should piece together what happened ;) ] <strong>

**Now I mentioned earlier how I might just focus on Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto friendship in the next few chapters. And show how Sakura began to react to what happened to her. So we are looking at maybe anywhere from 2-5 more chapters. Anyway, tell me what you think in a Review!**

**-Kori**


	8. Snapshots in Time

**Well here you have it! I decided to just end this story with this chapter. I mentioned how I would make some showing Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke's friendship developed; well I did. However it was in this chapter which consisted mostly of quick snapshots. I loved writing this story and am thrilled with the amount of reviews it received. Yet everyone story must end eventually.**

**Disclaimer: the usual response.**

* * *

><p>Snapshots in Time<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura glared at her two friends. Ever since they found out her real hair color they have not let it go. It is not her fault her hair is pink! Why did Naruto have yellow hair? Well that was probably because he ate a ton of ramen. But Sakura didn't do that! She rarely ate pink food aside from Hanami Dangos.<p>

"Will you two shut up about my hair?" Sakura growled. "This is exactly why I always wore that dumb hat!" The rosette let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. Her two friends did not take her serious though, instead choosing to laugh at her.

"Aw come on, Sakura-chan. We can't help it!" Naruto flashed the girl a grin. "You're just so cute when we tease you!"

"Yeah I know, Weasel-kun said I was cuter than you two remember?" Sakura stuck her tongue out at her two best friends, knowing she hit a sore subject. Naruto and Sasuke were still not happy about that.

"Speaking of Aniki," Sasuke said, glaring at Sakura, "when are you going to come back over? Okaa-san misses you, you know." The Uchiha noticed his friend's green eyes widen and her shoulders tensed.

"I…I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Sakura had a hard time coming to terms with the Uchiha family, aside from her two friends. Her response received a questioning whine from Naruto. But Sasuke seemed to take her answer with a silent acceptance.

"So what do you guys want to do? Play in the park?" Sakura asked, attempting to change the subject. Naruto took the bait, eagerly shouting about the park before running off.

"The park sounds nice," Sasuke muttered. Sakura blinked her jade eyes in surprise. Sasuke did not normally voice his opinion, just grunted his response.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned.

"You can tell us when you're ready. Despite what you might think, Naruto and I will stay by you." With that said, the raven haired boy took Sakura by the hand, following Naruto's path.

Sakura blinked, surprised by Sasuke's answer. That shock slipped into a content happiness. She didn't have to tell them a thing, but yet they still knew when something was off with her. _'Even if Aniki and daddy are gone_,_ at least I can count on these two.'_ Sakura thought happily.

* * *

><p>It had been four years since the <em>incident<em> and Sakura felt as if her friendship with the Uchiha boys, no matter how contradictory, had never been stronger. They had been there through a dark time in her life and even convinced her to not wear her hat anymore! To her utter surprise, most people just ignored her hair color; those that didn't, well they incurred Sasuke and Naruto's glares. Sakura had come to love those two boys. She would do almost anything for those two boys; key word being almost.

"Naruto I am not helping you get a date." Sakura frowned at the twelve year old blonde. Why would he ask her such a thing?

"Aw but come on Sakura-chan! You're her friend!" Naruto whined, turning on his puppy-dog eyes. Like always, Sakura caved at the site. The pink haired preteen never could resist Naruto when he gave her that look.

"Who is it?"

"Hinata-chan!"

"Like hell I will help you get her! I'll corrupt her!" Sakura all but yelled before smacking the blonde.

"Ow! Sakura-chan," The blonde wailed. Sakura turned her attention to their other counterpart. He had yet to say a word throughout this whole ordeal. Sasuke never was one for interfering with Naruto and Sakura's quarrel, unless of course he was already in a bad mood.

"Have something you would like to add, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked after seeing the raven haired boy's smirk.

"You two are annoying."

Green met blue as they silently exchange words. Once they came to an agreement, everything went by quickly. Within minutes, Sakura and Naruto where grinning like idiots while pinning Sasuke to the ground.

"Remember Sasuke-kun," Sakura purred. "We are _your_ best friends."

"Yeah teme!"

* * *

><p>"You are asking me to do what?" Sasuke hollered, gaping at his pink haired friend. They had done some strange things for each other in the past, but Sasuke was positive that her current request topped all others.<p>

"I want you to be my first kiss," Sakura timidly responded. "Think of it as my 14th birthday present?"

"Why?" Sasuke questioned, it sounded a lot harsher than he intended. And he could not help but feel sorry when Sakura flinched.

"I trust you," Sakura whispered. "I just don't want my first kiss to be with someone I barely know."

"What about the dobe?"

"As much as I love Naruto, I'd rather not have him slobbering all over my face." Sakura joked with a small, forced grin. "Look, Sasuke if you don't want to…I understand. I know guys never plan out their first kiss and it sort of just happens. But,"

"You would prefer it to be someone you have faith to not take advantage of you," Sasuke finished. "And won't slobber on you like a dog?" Sakura nodded.

"I understand if you would rather not though, Sasuke. Believe me I know how awkward it would be, I see you as nothing more than a brother. In fact," Sakura's emerald eyes flickered from Sasuke to the street. "Forget I said anything, I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Sakura could actually walk away, Sasuke pulled Sakura gently towards him, lightly brushing his lips against hers. Yes it was extremely awkward. But Sakura was not asking him to kiss her because of some silly crush. She asked him for the same reason Sakura would come to their windows crying in the dead of night.

Sakura needed a solid presence in her life, someone she could count on for even the strangest of things; yet never have to worry about their potential betrayal.

It was a simple request, so Sasuke saw no reason—aside from the initial awkwardness—to not grant her small favor.

After all what are friends for?

* * *

><p>A sixteen year old Sakura glared impatiently at her blonde friend. "Naruto, can you please quit reading my Romance Novel aloud?" Sakura asked.<p>

Naruto looked up at her, pausing in his reading. "You call this _romance?_ Sakura-chan its pure sex! How could you let Hina-chan read this stuff?" Naruto gave his best friend an incredulous look.

"First, I do not control what Hinata reads. Secondly _you_ were the one who wanted to sit in on our _private_ book club!" Sakura growled. "Now put the book down!"

"I was just doing what your 'book club' does and read that smutty crap!" Naruto shot back.

"It is not crap! And we read it separately! During the actual book club meeting we discuss what we thought about the chapter or plotline so far!" Emerald eyes narrowed as she stared into blue ones. Neither was going to budge on this argument.

"Uh, so what did you think of the chapter so far, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, attempting to regain her friend's attention. If the rosette was focused on their conversation, then she might not kill Naruto. Hinata didn't want her boyfriend to die young.

Sakura brightened at the change in topic and immediately dove into the topic"Oh I thought the chapter was fantastic! I loved the male protagonist; I am so glad he finally entered the story! Kanda was very—"

"_Sexually active?"_ Naruto sneered.

"Naruto shut up. It's not our fault you can't get any action!" At Sakura's remark, the blonde teen turned red; he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest before ignoring the two girls.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of Rumor. I have loved writing this series, especially this little prequel. And I am kind of thinking about writing another fan-fic. I have a poll on my profile about it along with some information; I would love if you all took a look at it. <strong>

**Review your thoughts on this chapter to me.**

**-Kori**


End file.
